Dark Knight: Meeting The Clown Prince of Crime
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: We've all seen the trailer. The police have finally caught their perputrator from the end of "Batman Begins." Low and behold, the Joker turns around on them and provokes a man into his dark side. Now considered A/U


summary: _We've all seen the trailer.The police have finally caught their perpetrator from the end of "Batman Begins." Low and behold, the Joker turns around on them and provokes a man into his dark side._

**A/N: It's my first time writing anything from the comic verse or anything pertaining to Batman, so the characters may be a little OTC. It's old, but necessary: I don't own Batman or anything related to it at all. I'm writing this as a sort of dedication to Heath Ledger (who looks damn good as the Joker in my opinion) and had this little idea.I also used some lines from the trailer to make this story in canon with the movie. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Harvey Dent arrived at Gotham PD around 7:30 a.m. after receiving a phone call from Jim Gordon that the vigilante that had been eluding Gotham's police department since the gas incident had been apprehended. Jim had sounded worn out, not that Harvey could blame him. This vigilante had no name, at least, none that the police had ever heard of. But he left calling cards at his crime scene, a joker card. So the police had started calling this guy "Joker". Gotham's sky was shining with sunlight, which was becoming rarer and rarer each year, what with all the pollution in the city. Harvey got out of his car, slamming the door and walking up the steps of the department.

Harvey walked down the stairs of the station, the lower levels contained the holding cells for the prisoners to hold until they could be transferred to say, Arkham and somewhere else. Jim was standing at the bottom of the stairwell waiting for the DA. "Jim, I thought you'd at least go home to get some rest," Harvey said, sounding surprised that Gordon was still up. "After chasing this guy down for eight months, I want to see him get justice," Jim said, folding his arms over his chest. Dent nodded. "Understandable. So, what'd we got?"

The man in the cell staring at them had a non-plussed expression on his abnormally chalk-white face. Harvey was a little freaked by the guy's appearance, but didn't say anything. The perp had stringy yellow/greenish looking hair with dark eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. Since the guy had only been caught, he wasn't wearing standard prison issued clothing yet. The guy's outfit was a blue shirt with small designs over it that Harvey couldn't quite make out, covered by a green vest. The outfit was completed by dark purple pants that looked like they had seen better days with a pair of multi-colored socks and dark shoes. But what disturbed Harvey was the guy's face. Chalk white was normal only for a **clown**--not to mention the large red grin plastered on the guy's face. _What a psycho. No sane person goes dressed around like that. It's Arkham for him for sure, _Harvey thought, bringing his attention back to Gordon.

"We have nothing. No name, no other alias... his pockets were full of knives and lint." Harvey sighed and looked right at the clown, who's dark eyes moved and met his gaze. Harvey looked away and said to Jim, "When is he being transferred?" Jim sighed. "I don't know. Tonight, maybe tomorrow. Don't know yet."

_They weren't as subtle as they thought_, Joker thought to himself. He could hear every word that was being said. His mouth twisted into a very horrible grin that looked more like a grimace then anything else. Joker leaned his greasy head back against the jail bars currently keeping him locked in this cell. Not for long, however. Joker closed his eyes and laughed out loud, not caring about what was thought of him. "Knock it off," A voice snapped. Joker opened his eyes partway to meet the gaze of Harvey Dent.

Joker just continued chuckling, despite the obvious annoyance the District Attorney was showing. Joker was actually only in prison because the police had become so stupid that they couldn't-and wouldn't know where to look for their star criminal. Joker had staged a botched crime on purpose so the police would know what he looked like to go with what he was capable of. After all, being invisible was so very tiring to the man. He wanted people to say his name and laugh about it, and then drop dead afterward. Joker never went into a plan without having a back-up plan.

Like tonight, Joker smiled to himself as he stared up at Harvey. The DA glared at him. "You have nothing to laugh about, you nut case. But I'm sure you'll fit in at Arkham with all the other nut cases," Harvey said in a low voice. Joker said nothing, unperturbed by Harvey's attempts to get him to open up about why he was killing people or whatever. The serious expression on the man's face set Joker off again. "Why so serious, Mr. D.A.?" Joker asked, standing up and walking to the bars. Harvey backed away, whether on purpose or unconsciously mattered not to Joker. "If you weren't serious so all the time, maybe you'd have a good laugh now and then..." Joker said. putting his face between the bars, which scrunched up Joker's face weirdly.

Joker closed his eyes as if in deep thinking. "If you want a life story from me, you won't be getting it," Joker said, eyes snapping open. "But for me, what I do is for laughs." With that, Joker just smiled evilly, then laughed loud and hard. Harvey flinched from the bars as he stared at the man. "You're insane." Joker continued laughing. "I prefer to think of it as... specially gifted. I am a comedian. Tell me... what makes you laugh, Harvey?" Jim was irked by how Joker was getting under Harvey's skin. "That's enough from you," He barked at Joker before turning to the DA. "You alright?" Harvey nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Just get that nutter out of here."

Joker sat back down. "I may be a nutter, Mr. Dent, but sooner or later we all snap. All it takes is one bad day to make a normal man go insane; you know this... don't you?" Joker studied Harvey intently, sensing the anger in the man. Harvey's fists clenched and unclenched. This was not going to get to him. Harvey refused to prove Joker's sadly miscalculated point. Joker clapped his hands. "One day, you'll have that urge to shoot someone," the man cooed, "And you may enjoy it." Harvey's mind, already muddled enough as it was, snapped at that point. Pushing Jim away, Harvey shook the bars of the cell and yelled, "SHUT UP, YOU INSANE PYSHO BASTARD!!! SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!!!" Jim grabbed Harvey and started pulling him away. The cop signaled that Joker was quieted now. A man came to the cell of the captured criminal with a crowbar. Joker had no eyes for him, only watching the police lieutenant struggle with his friend up the stairs. A smile and laugh came to Joker even as he was being beaten and tasted his own blood in his mouth, Joker was grinning like a madman.

_You can't hide your darkness forever, Harvey Dent. Take it from someone who knows._

THE END!


End file.
